Sincerity
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kehidupan pernikahan selalu menyimpan hal-hal luar biasa di dalamnya. Ketulusan mendominasi. [AR] [ShinShi]


Suara air bergemericik dari westafel membuat seorang pria menyembulkan kepala, mencari tahu asal bebunyian yang dia dengar di dini hari kala mentari saja masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Wanita yang beberapa pekan telah disahkan sebagai pendamping hidupnya berdiri. Shinichi hanya bisa menatap punggung kurus milik sang wanita berbalut piyama kemerahan.

"Shiho?"

Punggung tangan sang wanita menempel di bibirnya. Sepekan ini, Shiho seringkali mengeluhkan mual. Emosinya semakin sulit dikendalikan. Dia bisa diam seharian dan mengoceh panjang lebar keesokan harinya.

Shinichi menghela napas seraya memutuskan menepis jarak antara dia dan sang wanita. Dia memijat tengkuk wanitanya, berharap dengan demikian dapat meringankan rasa mual yang diderita. Namun, Shiho justru menepis tangan Shinichi. Wanita itu berkilah ingin sendirian, menolak menerima sapuan tangan suaminya sendiri. Terkekeh kecil, Shinichi tak beranjak. Tubuhnya menetap di sana, masih berdiri tepat di belakang Kudo Shiho. Alih-alih mengikuti titah sang istri, Shinichi justru membalikkan tubuh istrinya hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Wajah Shiho tampak pasi. peluh membasahi rambut dan dahinya. Bibir sang wanita yang biasanya ranum merah muda, kini telihat sedikit memutih.

"Apa yang mengganggumu belakangan ini?" Shinichi menyibak rambu Shiho, membiarkan sang wanita membebaskan kulit dahi dan tengkuknya dari keringat yang melepekkan.

"Aku …." Shiho memandang ke lain arah, tatapan Shinichi tak sanggup dia balas, berbeda dari dia yang biasa. "Aku bimbang. Di satu sisi, aku mengharapkan kehadiran seorang anak. Aku ingin melihat buah hatiku di dunia ini. Namun, di lain sisi aku gelisah. Apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk anakku? Aku tak paham. Aku hidup tanpa kasih sayang orangtua. Aku hidup tanpa mengenal seperti apa orangtuaku. Peninggalan mereka hanyalah cerita bahwa mereka diasingkan dari dunia sains. Peninggalan dari mereka hanyalah suara yang mereka rekam dalam kaset, tak cukup membuatku benar-benar mengenal makna sebuah keluarga. Aku hidup menyendiri. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengasihi. Laboratorium adalah istanaku. Wewangian obat adalah _parfume_ bagiku. Tanganku hanya tahu bagaimana caranya menjadikan manusia kelinci percobaan. Tanganku tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya merawat manusia lain, terlebih membesarkannya. Bagaimana jika anak kita nanti tumbuh menjadi anak yang tidak merasa dicintai? Bagaimana jika aku menyakitinya tanpa kusadari?"

Sang detektif menarik kepala Shiho, jemari lentik pria berambut legam itu berada di sisi kepala sang istri.

"Shiho, kali ini kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku. Kita berdua akan belajar membina keluarga, belajar mencari arti sebuah keluarga. Kita berdua akan belajar mencintai sosok lain yang nantinya hadir di rumah ini, sosok yang akan mengubah suasana di rumah ini. Jangan takut. Ketakutanmu untuk menyakiti anak kita telah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi alasan kenapa aku yakin bahwa kau akan membesarkan anak kita dengan baik. Di balik tangan dinginmu, kau memiliki kehangatan. Di balik keseriusanmu, kau memperhatikan orang lain. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadikanmu seorang ibu."

Shinichi menurunkan tangan, menjelajahi tengkuk sang istri dan berhenti di punggungnya. Pria itu menepuk punggung Shiho perlahan berkali-kali, menenangkan wanita yang dilanda kerisauan teramat itu. Beban di bahu Shiho seolah terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Layaknya merafalkan mantra, Shinichi terus menggumamkan "kau akan baik-baik saja" kepadanya.

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fic)

AR

ShinShi

 **Sincerity**

Seolah dirasuki, usai mendapati dua garis dalam sebuah _tube_ putih, Shiho berlari menerjang perabotan rumahnya, nyaris saja tersandung mesin penghisap debu yang diletakannya di dekat pintu ruang keluarga. Sang suami, Shinichi, tergesa melipat koran yang dia baca. Sigap, pria itu mendekap sosok Shiho yang berhambur memeluknya. Wanita itu memekik tertahan, benda di tangannya terjatuh ke sofa di sisi Shinichi.

"Shiho …?"

"Hasilnya positif, Shinichi! Aku hamil!"

Shinichi terbelalak. Dia mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang sang istri. Senyuman lebar tak dapat dia pungkiri terkembang di bibirnya. Pria itu kontan berteriak kegirangan, menanggalkan ketenangan yang dia asah sedari lama sebagai detektif ternama. Di depan Shiho, Shinichi hanyalah Shinichi, sang suami yang setia.

* * *

Shiho duduk bersimpuh di lantai, sedangkan Shinichi tengah bersila di sisinya. Kemarin mereka baru saja membeli banyak pakaian bayi. Tak tahu anak mereka lahir sebagai lelaki atau perempuan, keduanya memutuskan membeli pakaian berwarna putih dengan motif hewan. Shiho lantas merapikannya, melipat pakaian-pakaian tersebut untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lemari kecil di sudut kamar. Lemari yang memang dipersiapkan untuk menampung perlengkapan calon buah hati mereka berdua. Ketika Shiho tak lagi berkutat dengan pakaian, Shinichi menjatuhkan kepala, menjadikan paha Shiho sebagai pengganti bantal empuk.

Pria itu memandang Shiho teduh. Delapan bulan dari sekarang, istrinya akan resmi menjadi ibu dan dia sendiri akan segera menyandang predikat sebagai seorang ayah. Rasa senang bukan main kepalang dirasakannya. Pria yang lahir sebagai anak tunggal itu sudah lama mengidamkan kehidupan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari hidup lamanya. Dia ingin merasakan kehidupan memiliki ikatan sedarah dengan seseorang yang lahir dari bagian dirinya.

"Aku tak akan mengendurkan pengawasanku. Aku akan benar-benar mencurahkan perhatianku padamu, Shiho. Kita akan menantikan kelahiran buah hati kita dengan dada bergemuruh penuh harap."

* * *

Bulan demi bulan, Shinichi hanya bisa tertawa gemas saat melihat perubahan bentuk tubuh sang istri. Shiho yang dahulu kurus dan terkesan ringkih kini semakin berisi. Di tiap bagian tubuhnya tercipta gumpalan lemak. Seperti saat ini. Ketika Shiho berbaring di sofa, Shinichi yang memutuskan untuk cuti beberapa hari berinisiatif memberikan pijatan di kaki teruntuk sang istri. Tangan-tangan Shinichi bisa merasakan ketebalan lemak di kaki Shiho, membuatnya tak habis pikir dengan fase "mengidam" yang dialami setiap wanita, yang membuat mereka seakan terlupa dengan kata "diet".

Shinichi ingat betul Shiho pun termasuk tipikal yang mengidamkan beragam benda atau makanan yang unik. _Manju_ Osaka, kostum Kid, bahkan burung elang Saguru menjadi target yang diidamkan sang wanita. Beruntung, koneksi Shinichi cukup kuat untuk mengumpulkan keinginan-keinginan tak lazim tersebut. Saguru pun harus menyambangi kediaman mereka, sekadar meminjamkan elang kesayangnya untuk diusap Shiho. Kaito dan Aoko berkunjung beberapa hari lalu, membawakan satu paket kostum Kid, yang pada akhirnya dikenakan Shinichi atas perintah sang istri. Heiji harus repot-repot mengirimkan makanan manis melalui kurir paket secara kilat demi mengasupi fase mengidam Shiho.

Kamar sang buah hati telah selesai ditata beberapa minggu lamanya, memperlihatkan ruangan tak begitu luas yang diisi beranekaragam boneka dan mainan.

* * *

Shiho tak lagi berkunjung ke laboratorium seperti sebelumnya. Perutnya kini kian membuncit, memaksa sang wanita untuk sangat waspada ketika bepergian dan Shinichi melarang wanita itu bertindak gegabah dengan pergi ke berbagai macam tempat. Alhasil, beberapa proyek penelitian hasil kerja sama dengan pemerintah harus ditunda sampai Kudo junior lahir. Beberapa bawahan Shiho, peneliti yang masih hijau, seringkali datang ke rumah untuk bertamu. Mereka membawakan makanan, obat pereda sakit, antidepresan, dan alat kompres.

Satu hal yang membuat dada Shinichi terasa ingin membuncah adalah ketika dia menerima seratus bangau kertas dari Agasa. Profesor itu bilang, bangau itu dibuat oleh seratus kenalan Shinichi. Wajar jika setiap angsa memiliki lekukan dan tingkat kerapihan masing-masing. Namun, hal demikian tidak mengurangi rasa bahagia sang pria. Kini, di sudut kamar dia dan Shiho, menggantung seratus burung bangau kertas, yang memaknai sebuah doa untuk kelahiran yang lancar.

* * *

Sembilan bulan ini, Shinichi telah mengalami banyak hal baru. Hal-hal tak terduga. Sebelum mengajukan cuti, Shinichi masih aktif bekerja, menerima misi menyelesaikan kasus dari siapa saja. Ketika kembali, dia harus menyempatkan diri ke toilet, berganti pakaian, menyirnakan aroma alkohol, formalin, dan anyirnya darah. Shiho tak pernah keberatan. Sebaliknya, wanita yang tahu bahwa Shinichi selalu berganti pakaian sebelum sampai ke rumah menyuruh Shinichi menghentikan kebiasaan barunya.

" _Aku baik-baik saja. lagipula, aku terbiasa dengan aroma-aroma itu. Tak usah cemas dan tak usah repot-repot pergi ke toilet umum hanya untuk berganti pakaian."_

Sayangnya, Shinichi enggan mendengarkan omongan Shiho. Kenyamanan Shiho adalah prioritas baginya. Meski harus menahan diri untuk tidak berkeluh-kesah kepada sang istri, mendapati Shiho bermalas-malasan (hal yang amat langka dari sang wanita), Shinichi tetap merasa tempat paling nyaman baginya adalah rumah dan rumahnya ada di sini, di bawah atap yang sama dengan Shiho.

Hingga akhirnya, hari itu tiba. Hari ketika Shiho mengeluhkan kontraksi di perutnya. Hari ketika Shinichi tak lagi peduli dengan imejnya sebagai detektif nomor satu dan pergi mengantar Shiho ke rumah sakit hanya dengan beralaskan _slippers_.

* * *

Menjadi saksi bagi setiap kasus pembunuhan tak lantas membuatnya tahan melihat percikan darah. Ketika proses persalinan, Shinichi harus menahan diri untuk tidak membanting perabotan yang ada dan mengguncangkan tubuh dokter di sana hanya untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak tengah melakukan malpraktik yang bisa mengancam nyawa sang istri dan buah hatinya. Kudo muda duduk mencengkeram sisi ranjang ruang bersalin dan beralih meremas jemari Shiho. Wanita itu mengerang kesakitan, peluhnya membanjiri setiap inci wajah cantiknya. Rambutnya basah, sangat tidak rapi. Napas wanita itu memburu, seolah dikejar sesuatu.

"Shiho, bertahanlah!" Shinichi terus menyemangati sang istri, berharap istrinya dapat melewati detik-detik persalinan.

Darah kembali terlihat, membuat Shinichi dilanda ketakutan yang kian kuat. Ada banyak kasus wanita yang meninggal dunia ketika melahirkan. Kekurangan darah dan kelelahan berlebih menjadi faktor utamanya. Shinichi tak mau hal itu terjadi. Pria itu berdoa, memohon pada Sang Pencipta untuk memberikan sang istri kemudahan dalam proses persalinan, untuk memberikan sosok Miyano-Kudo Shiho kekuatan dalam menahan rasa sakit. Bahkan jika bisa, Shinichi tak keberatan berbagi rasa sakit itu dengan Shiho.

Tubuh Shiho semakin lemas. Shinichi menyadari betul kondisi sang istri. Lututnya tak lagi menekuk sempurna, terlihat sedikit lunglai. Jemarinya tak lagi meremas ranjang dengan kuat. Ekspresinya tak lagi sarat menunjukkan kesakitan. Wajah itu semarak dengan rasa lelah, seolah ingin terbang menuju lelap.

Itulah saat tangisan pecah bersamaan dengan darah yang bersimbah di bawah sana. Shiho menarik napas lega. Ketika seorang perawat mengangkat sosok yang terus menangis itu, Shinichi merasa pelangi berada dekat di kepalanya.

* * *

Shiho memandangi jemari mungil buah hatinya. Rasanya lembut, seperti tengah menyentuh kapas saja. Pipi merona kemerahan yang begitu gembil, rambut berwarna cokelat, dan isakan nyaring yang terdengar meneduhkan. Air mata wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu tak lagi dapat dibendung. Dia bersyukur membatalkan niat bunuh dirinya bertahun-tahun silam, ketika orang-orang terdekat datang dan memberikannya kehidupan baru di balik nama samara "Haibara Ai". Dia merasa bersyukur karena di antara kesulitannya, dia menemukan cahaya yang menuntunnya ke tempat terang, tempat dia bisa leluasa bermimpi dan berharap.

"Shinichi, sentuhlah. Dia buah hatimu juga."

Sang detektif dengan canggung melangkah lebih dekat. Jemari panjangnya bersentuhan dengan puncak kepala sang anak, masih terasa kedutan dari sana. Diusap kepala buah hatinya penuh haru. Sungguh, selama ini dia telah terbiasa menikmati pembunuhan. Dia terbiasa menangani persoalan kematian. Maka saat dihadapkan dengan proses persalinan, momentum ketika manusia dilahirkan, Shinichi takjub luar biasa. Ini hal langka bahkan bagi detektif terampil sepertinya.

"Terima kasih sudah melahirkan anak kita, Shiho." Kali ini, Shinichi melabuhkan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Shiho, tepat di ubun-ubun sang wanita. Pria itu mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih tulus dari dasar hatinya. Lelaki tak dapat melahirkan. Namun, dari sekali pandang saja, Shinichi tahu bahwa proses tersebut merupakan proses yang melibatkan taruhan nyawa. Darah, jeritan, dan luka itulah yang pada akhirnya tebalaskan dengan tangisan dari makhluk yang muncul dari dalam sana. Makhluk yang terkejut dengan pendar cahaya, terkejut dengan masa baru yang disebut kehidupan. Bayinya. Anaknya. Darah dagingnya.

Shinichi sadar, melebihi orang lain, hidupnya dikejar musibah, bahaya, bahkan kematian. Dia sendiri terkadang bahkan terlihat menantang tiga hal tersebut. Sebagai detektif, urusan berlagak sok kuat itu hal biasa, lumrah adanya. Namun, kali ini, Shinichi ingin lebih berhati-hati. Dia ingin menjaga keluarga kecilnya ini, menjauhkan mereka dari segala bahaya yang mungkin saja terus mengintai. Pria itu berjanji, apa pun harga yang harus dia bayar, kebahagiaan istri dan anaknya adalah hal yang absolut. Menukarkan jiwanya pun Shinichi tak keberatan. Ya, asalkan mereka berdua bisa terus memberikannya sebuah potret keluarga nan mengharukan.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut cokelat dan warna mata hitam legam berusia delapan tahun tengah duduk menatap layar televisi. Konsentrasinya mengarah pada sajian berita pembunuhan di depan mata. Dia mendengungkan beberapa kata yang tak jelas, sampai akhirnya memisahkan bibir.

"Kurasa, pelakunya adalah gadis itu. Meski terlihat kehilangan, matanya tampak kosong. Aku jamin dia membunuh mantan kekasihnya dengan hak sepatu. Hak sepatu itu lantas ditempelkan lagi dengan bantalannya dan bukti pun tersamarkan. Bercak darah di undakan adalah buktinya. Hak sepatu terkadang bergoyang saat menginjak permukaan yang tidak rata. Bantalan hak sepatu miliknya sedikit bergeser dan membuat darah itu mengenai anak tangga."

Shiho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sungguh. Padahal Shinichi telah berusaha keras untuk tidak menyatukan pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadinya. Pria berambut legam itu tak pernah sekali pun membicarakan kasus yang dia tangani di rumah. Namun, pengaruh genetika memang terlalu kuat, sampai ampuh memindahkan intuisi dan kemampuan analisis kepada sang anak. Bahkan ketika ditanya, buah hatinya itu terang-terangan ingin mengikuti jejak Shinichi. Jika bisa, sang anak bahkan ingin melampaui kesuksesan ayahnya. Sepertinya, dalam waktu dekat Shiho akan sering melihat perang analisis antara ayah dan anak.

Akankah anak keduanya nanti berkeinginan menjadi peneliti sepertinya?

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2017)**


End file.
